gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
(Not Always) Sweet Revenge
(Not Always) Sweet Revenge 'is the fifteenth episode of Freak For Finchel's fanfiction ''Glee: The Future of Us Season One. Plot Summary : You can read '(Not Always) Sweet Revenge here . '' The episode starts with Rowan waking up in Robin's house. Robin says the Cheerio's are not prepared at all for their Regionals that Saturday. Later, when Rowan is in glee club, Beth says they also have their Regionals that Saturday, and Rowan realizes Cheerio's and New Directions will both be competing at the same time. Beth leaves glee club rehearsal when Rowan shares this information, leaving the kids without a weekly assignment. Margie suggests they sing revenge songs to get their emotions out before Regionals. Some of the glee clubbers are unsure, while others support the idea. Margie starts to sing Better Than Revenge, offending Caleb and Allegra. While the rest of the glee club leaves, Teagan walks over to Ben, asking him to do her a favor. Beth confronts Robin about Regionals. Robin says she has no control over when Regionals are, or what Rowan, Margie and DJ will pick. Then, Aaron comes to talk to Daisy, while Josh wants to talk about Eli. Josh says he wants to tell Eli to stay away from Beth, but Beth tells him that she just wants to forget Eli ever existed. Aaron tells Daisy her inability to get pregnant is not her fault. Daisy says she doesn't want Aaron to be bitter, wishing he'd found someone else instead of staying with her, but Aaron says he only wants her kids. Daisy says Aaron would've made a really good dad, to which he replies she also had too much faith in him. Daisy says he hasn't proven her wrong yet. Ben is waiting for Teagan in the OB's office. Teagan says she can still have kids, and that the doctor says she's lucky, but she doesn't feel lucky. Ben assures her she is. Teagan says she's lucky to have him. DJ is unsure if he wants to stay in glee club or Cheerio's. When he tells Tommy this, Tommy does nothing to convince him to stay. When Beth finds out New Directions have been singing revenge songs, and tells them they're supposed to be a team, a family. The kids apologize to each other for their behavior, however Tommy does not apologizing to DJ for ignoring him after Margie's party. Then, Beth has to leave abruptly when she gets a call from Josh. It turns out Josh went to meet Eli anyway, and when he told Eli to stay away he punched him. However, it all worked out in the end, because Josh said if Eli didn't stay away he'd tell the press, ruining Eli's career. Teagan quits Cheerio's, in order to heal from her eating disorder and perform at Regionals, and Robin says she is proud of her and she can rejoin whenever she wants. Margie also decides to quit, however she is not met with the same reception. Robin is disappointed in Margie because she had potential, and says she is disgusted by her. Rowan walks in, also to quit, and surprises everyone by defending Margie. Finally, DJ walks in, and announces he is staying. Songs Cast Main *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Johnny Galecki '''as Josh Norton *'Melissa Rauch as Daisy Draper *'Simon Helberg '''as Aaron Shapiro *'Aaron Tveit as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Guest *'Eric Bana '''as Eli Gregory Trivia *In the episode, it just mentions the appearance of the song instead of featuring the performances Song Covers Hirdly.png Betterthanrevenge.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes